


Arctic Wolf 北极狼

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 11月3日，在Godric北极生态监测站，西里斯第一次遇见了他的北极狼。





	Arctic Wolf 北极狼

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：冒险家x气候学家 AU
> 
> 赶时间的烂尾作品，暂时没后续但有打算

**11月2日21:00，北极，Godric生态监测站，室外温度-32.2℉。**

莱姆斯盖好被子，温暖让他发出了满足的哼哼声。床头摆放的个人PDA屏幕自动暗去，和他一同进入睡眠准备模式。监测站里的灯光一级一级暗下，仅剩应急灯与还在处理数据的控制器跳动的指示灯。

距离预计极夜到来的日子仅有20天，风雪早已按捺不住提早到访。即使隔着几层厚厚的钢板，莱姆斯依旧能感觉到监测站外寒风呼啸的声音，寒冷的感觉从脊背蔓延上来，让他微微颤抖。黑暗开始吞噬他，无人打破的沉寂化作嗡嗡声灌入耳中，莱姆斯下意识卷了卷被子，把自己埋在更深的地方。即使只身在Godric监测站里工作了已有快三个年头，睡前这份席卷而来的孤独感和恐惧感依旧无法被无视——这个靠近北极点的小小监测站里只有海量数据和一位气候学家。

这是莱姆斯自己的选择，在同学们纸醉金迷的毕业酒会之前，他就早早地被送到北极，坐在安静的极地中间看书。他一直觉得自己对这种生活颇为满意，大量的藏书和对于一个人来说过分充裕的暖气和电力；每三个月他还有机会去一次最近的小镇，联系亲友，寄出补给清单，等三个月他就能拉上一雪橇新书和巧克力回去。这意味着除了定期前往各个监测点采集数据，一个月提交一次数据报告外，他有大把自己的时间可以安排，也没有人在一边对他说三道四，不用怕伤疤会展露在别人面前。监测站里还有前一位气候学家留下的大量电影、游戏和烈酒，莱姆斯甚至发现他和同住的极地动物学家频繁地使用着他笔记里提到一种“高效的新型取暖方法”。但是很不幸，莱姆斯无法凭借一人之力去实践。他也不能享受那些酒，因为他怕几个月之后因发现他停止报告而赶来的救援队会在附近的雪地里找到他的赤裸的遗体。

没错，这一切都建立在孤身一人的前提上。

本来这个项目的还有另一候选人，他的朋友莉莉（当然，即使有她，莱姆斯也绝不会去实行那个荒谬的取暖方法），一位出色的自然学家，在毕业后选择了环游世界做研究。半年前莱姆斯最后一次联系她的时候，她在斯堪的纳维亚半岛研究驯鹿，笑着说自己要跟一头鹿结婚了，问他想不想偷偷跑出来参加婚礼。

莱姆斯知道自己喜欢安静，但还是无法抵抗人类与生俱来对过度安静的恐惧，每天入睡前的这段时间是最难熬的。他听见自己的心脏叩着胸膛时的咚咚声打破了铺天盖地的嗡嗡声时，长叹了一口气。他翻了个身，从温暖中抽出手对PDA做出手势，轻柔的《仲夏夜之梦》响起。音乐在监测站是最常见不过的缓解孤独恐惧，帮助入眠的方法。

但是那声音始终没有停止，大声地提示着莱姆斯它的存在。莱姆斯感受到了异常，他皱着眉，静静地感受着自己心脏的跳动频率——

那不是他的心跳声。那不是心脏叩着胸膛发出的声音，那是有人叩着监测站大门的声音。那声音突然让人毛骨悚然。

莱姆斯惊出一身冷汗，却没有太多时间留给他发怔。他跳下床，走出房间，一边机警地盯着大门一边移动到工具室。要知道他在临近北极点的地方，客人来访可不是常见的事件，他自然不是去取茶壶和饼干的。当他并不熟练地给猎枪上膛时，敲门声突然停止了，最后一下异常响亮。

**11月3日12:00，北极，Godric生态监测站，室外温度-29.4℉。**

西里斯缓缓睁开眼睛，他记得的最后一件事就是在无边无际的白色中找到一个疑似废弃的小监测站，因为他敲了很久门都没人回应。暴风雪夺去了他大半的体力，最终他还是败给了寒冷。

然而他现在躺在枕头上，盖着被子，空气中弥漫着茶叶的香气。假如不是完全陌生的天花板，他都差点以为自己还在西西缪特的小房子里没有出发。某处传来水开声让他至少可以确定自己不是被北极熊绑架了。他尝试翻过身看一看房间里的其他构造，足部冻伤带来的钻心疼痛让他忍不住叫出声。

几分钟后门口出现的浅栗色头发的男性让他彻底排除了这里是外星人征服地球第一个基地的嫌疑。这是他第一次遇见他，在尚未确认自己是否还活着的时候。他手里端着一个杯子，在他毛衣上的一个傻傻的大爪印前冒着热气。那件毛衣后来陪西里斯去了南极。

“嘿。”西里斯侧卧着对他微笑，“你就是来接我天使么？”

男人怯生生地看了他一眼，然后马上移开了目光，表达他对这个玩笑的无动于衷。他走进房间，把茶杯放在床头，又退回最远社交区。“这里是Godric生态监测站。”他的声音突然卡住，清了清嗓子，“呃……我在门口发现了你。”

西里斯忍不住勾起嘴角：“我不是来北极点安装炸弹的恐怖分子，你知道。”

男人的表情略显尴尬。他小心地撑起上半身，在足跟擦过床单时，他又忍不住发出了一声痛呼。他看见男人下意识地想伸手帮他，最终却装作若无其事地把手放了回去。

“西里斯·布莱克，冒险家。”他对男人挑了挑眉毛，向他伸出手，“可否知道你的名字呢，卢平博士？”

男人瞪大眼睛，有些疑惑，有些惊恐地看着他，话语下意识脱口而出：“你怎么……”

“魔法。”他笑着回答，意有所指地看了看被子上盖着的大衣。

莱姆斯的脸突然红了，他毫不和气地抽走了自己的大衣。“莱姆斯。”他说，但西里斯还是盯着自己看，“……气候学家。”

莱姆斯·卢平。原来他遇到的不是一头北极熊，而是一头害羞的北极狼。西里斯想。

**11月6日18:00，北极，Godric生态监测站，室内温度66.7℉。**

莱姆斯承认自己一直以来的工作都“不是那么有生气”，就像莉莉嘲笑他的那样“提早进入了养老状态”。但绝对没有自己的新室友展现出来的那么极端，他正上下颠倒在莱姆斯的沙发上，一边堆着他不感兴趣的书和已经开始厌烦的单机游戏碟，几分钟前他尝试改造莱姆斯第一次遇见那天拿的老猎枪，现在他正敲着手指等待莱姆斯工作完毕。时时刻刻脸上都是大写的无聊。莱姆斯很难想象这是一个比自己还大一岁的成年人（他醒来的时候宣称那天是自己的生日，那时莱姆斯还以为是他对于大难不死的特殊称法，直到他拿出护照，莱姆斯最后给他找了两块马芬蛋糕作庆祝）。

莱姆斯也明白，西里斯那双惨不忍睹的脚限制了他找乐子的方式。他不确定自己是否能适应长期跟与自己性格几乎截然不同的人长期共处一室，而且他试想一位冒险家应该极不愿意被长期囚禁在一个地方，所以莱姆斯把监测站里最好的药全都敷在了西里斯的伤口上。

枯燥的工作完成后，莱姆斯会去加热晚餐，他本以为西里斯会非常抗拒这种长期储存的罐头食物，但对方从来没表现出来。晚餐后的闲暇时间莱姆斯会和西里斯一起靠在沙发上，后者会兴奋地谈起他的冒险经历，他在毛里求斯岛看见渡渡鸟的残骸，在新西兰被毛利人威胁，乞力马扎罗山顶他只穿短袖，在亚马逊雨林詹姆被子弹蚁咬伤，整条胳膊都动弹不得，幸好他们遇到了另一位女探险家帮助做了处理。“詹姆是我最好的哥们。”他补充，然后讲述了他们三个人一起北上到加拿大，又到了阿拉斯加。

“然后你一个人决定来北极逛逛？”莱姆斯捧着热茶问。他很喜欢西里斯的讲述方式，风趣紧凑又不失内涵。每当他谈起自己的故事时，他都有一种离自己与西里斯认识了多年而非只有三天的感觉。

“不，我们一起回到了英国，然后他们去格陵兰岛举行了婚礼。”西里斯扔了一块糖果到嘴里，“一场只有我和数条雪橇犬参与的婚礼。接着他们要去阿尔卑斯山度蜜月，那地方我跟詹姆都去过三次了。我想去东南亚。”

“所以爱情拆散了你和詹姆？”莱姆斯好笑地看着西里斯不满的小表情（尤其是他正穿着监测站里最傻的那条狗狗毛衣）。西里斯发现莱姆斯在看他的时候，又微笑起来。

“没错，”西里斯又往嘴里扔了一块糖，“于是我就这么失去了我的冒险伙伴，之后那女人用孩子锁住了他，你懂吧？”

“你会喜欢小孩子的。”莱姆斯啜了一口茶，“他们可没我这么无聊。”

西里斯摇摇头。“晚安。”他说，随后小心地站起来，一瘸一拐地向房间走去，莱姆斯忍住没有去帮他，因为之前西里斯一直非常抗拒他的搀扶。

最后他转过身，对莱姆斯说：“或许那是件好事，不然我就不会遇见你了。”

**11月15日9:00，北极，Godric生态监测站，室内温度68.1℉。**

莱姆斯曾经以为自己喜欢独处远大于社交，但是西里斯的出现让他改变了这样的想法。跟西里斯相处是多么自然的一件事，三年没有社交的他也能做的很好。他居然偶尔开始希望西里斯留在北极，留在监测站。不过一边是西里斯的脚已经快要恢复正常，一边是快要到来的极夜，都说明西里斯的离开是板上钉钉的事。

他已经习惯西里斯用低沉而有磁性的声音讲述着他的冒险经历（作为回敬他也谈到不少自己读过的书）；他们生活间隙中他时不时冒出的玩笑；他们一起坐在沙发上吐槽电影；他看电影和打游戏时发出的笑声；他睡觉时逐渐安心下来的呼吸声；他请求清空莱姆斯的软糖库存时故意恶心他的撒娇（他还偷偷把那些软糖泡在琴酒里）；莱姆斯出门采集数据时对雪地车的赞叹和自己还无法出门的不满。

西里斯还成功改造了那把猎枪，脚好的第二天他就拖着莱姆斯出去打猎，他们走了很久很久才猎到一只北极雪雁，那天晚上是莱姆斯第一次在北极品尝野味。自然食物为他和西里斯带来了巨大的欢乐。他们把油擦得到处都是，西里斯还把油擦在莱姆斯的毛衣上。他靠在沙发的一侧，神经兮兮地对莱姆斯唱着Good Old Fashion Boy，本来装伏特加的杯子已经见了底。

“嘿莱姆斯。”西里斯靠在沙发一头笑着对他说，“你看起来好像一头北极狼。”

莱姆斯看了看自己白色的毛衣，西里斯也穿着一条类似但条纹更华丽的：“那你一头雪橇犬？”

“你知道我还挺愿意做这个的。”他挑挑眉，“明天我来驾驶雪地车载你如何？我保证你可以提前两小时完成任务。我之前说过，我有一辆超帅的机车……”

“不了，我还想当个博士后呢。”莱姆斯伸了一个大大的懒腰。

“书呆子卢平。”西里斯轻轻踹了他一脚，继续哼起歌来。他的歌声轻盈而挑逗，毫不吝啬自己嘴角的弧度。

极夜的日子正在一天天逼近。

**11月19日22:00，北极，Godric生态监测站，室内温度66.0℉。**

他们静静地喝着威士忌，避开彼此的目光。他们都知道，明天就是西里斯必须离开的日子，否则他会在归途中遇到极夜。谁都知道在极夜中步行离开北极是极不明智的选择。几分钟前西里斯在吐槽他的无趣，答应下次带点好玩的东西来，莱姆斯笑着说，还来啊，你这次就差点没冻死。西里斯说，这里有你。然后他们都不再说话，只是别开目光兀自喝酒。西里斯的行李已经准备好了，随随便便地丢在卧室的地上。莱姆斯才反应过来，这里属于他的东西并不多，只需要用他那个小小的登山包就能带走。

最后西里斯看着他，只是看着他。这时候莱姆斯才发现，原来他们俩在沙发上的位置从开始认识的那天起就离得很近，他甚至可以看清西里斯的睫毛，他快要溜到嘴边又回去的话。他们都知道这是个艰难的选择，进退都有可能成为最错误的选择。气候学家喜欢等待充足的数据再进行分析，而冒险家不，冒险家喜欢冒险。

监测站里小小的窗子外是绚丽的极光。莱姆斯知道，只有极夜来临的时候，黑暗才会衬托出极光全部的美丽。他前辈的手记里说，在极光之夜和极地动物学家一起爬上通讯塔，彼此倚靠、亲吻是全北极最浪漫的事。他们厮守的日子里甚至还目睹了少见的紫色极光。“极光的是不同元素的气体受碰击后所发出的光。我对他说，我们的碰击后产生的情感如同极光一样美丽，令人惊喜。”他写。莱姆斯不会有那样的经历。

希望有一天能和你一起看极光。既是气候学家最浪漫的告白，也是对冒险家最甜蜜的惩罚。

让莱姆斯意外的是，也许是在酒精的作用下，西里斯最后大胆地倾身去吻了自己，散乱黑发夹在两人的唇间。莱姆斯扶着他的肩膀，拨开发丝，当双唇真正接触后，两人才真正疯狂地吻在一起。监测站外风雪交加，寒风刺骨，监测站内却热得身上的衣物略显多余。空酒瓶倒在桌上，透过杯中琥铂色的酒液是交缠的两具温热的躯体。莱姆斯突然想到那位气候学家和极地动物学家的“高效的新型取暖方法”（也要感谢他们在沙发下面留下的“工具”），他终有一日真正进行了实践。他们的皮肤紧紧相贴，互相啜取着彼此口中温暖的空气。西里斯正被他紧紧地包裹着，而他被西里斯的温度所填满。

他们没有说话，悄无声息地期盼着夜晚慢一些结束。那件有着大爪印的毛衣叠好放在莱姆斯找不到的地方，封存着监测站特有的洗衣液、压缩罐头、茶叶、雪地车、书和巧克力残留的味道。

**11月20日8:00，北极，Godric生态监测站，室内温度68.1℉。**

天亮的时候，莱姆斯掀开被子，寒冷让他发出了不满的哼哼声。床头摆放的个人PDA屏幕自动亮起，和他一同进入工作准备模式。监测站里的灯光一级一级亮起，就好像18天前他还是一个人的时候一样是平常的一天。只不过他多了一把改造猎枪和一份食谱，失去了一条毛衣而已。

END


End file.
